8
|derived = |actor = |dialogue =NVDLC03Doctor8.txt |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Doctor 8 is a pre-War acoustician operating at the Big MT in 2281. Background Doctor 8 is a pre-War doctor who became a think tank to continue his work at the Big MT. He has lost the ability to talk due to damage sustained to his voice module during an encounter with another visitor, Elijah. Instead, he transmits RobCo sound waves, which appears in subtitles as patterned RobCo terminal symbols. However, after passing a 75 Science check or a 7 Perception check, the Courier seems to understand his language, although this does not alter the subtitled text. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Old World Blues: If Klein can't be convinced otherwise, 8, along with 2 other members of the Think Tank, are needed to convince Klein to give up trying to escape the Big MT. * Picking Your Brains: After completing Welcome to the Big Empty, the player needs to talk to 8 and the rest of the think tanks to complete this quest. * Welcome to the Big Empty: The player has to talk to 8 as with the rest of the Think tank to complete the quest. * On the Same Wavelength: Though there is a language barrier between the player and Dr. 8, a Perception of 7 or a Science skill of 75 will enable communication with him. Effects of player's actions If the player has shown 8 the fully upgraded sonic emitter, and if the player doesn't have a 100 in Science or 85 in Medicine to convince Doctor Klein, 8 will side with the player in convincing Klein to back down. Other interactions * Talking to 8 with a fully upgraded sonic emitter will please him immensely, and he will provide 100 energy cells out of gratitude. * Through a humorous dialogue involving him 'warming up' the sonic emitter, he will give the Courier microfusion cells (if female) or two containers of Cram and two duct tapes (if male). After completing the quest On the Same Wavelength, the player can speak to the doctor about what he did to the sonic emitter. * Sympathizing with his 'needs' will yield ten microfusion cells and a copy of "Tales of Chivalrie" (if female), or "La Fantoma!" (if male). Once a day, it is possible to ask him if he knows any good ways to "'pass' the 'time'" (a clear euphemism for masturbation), which will yield the same gift; however, asking him for something to "literally" pass the time yields an egg timer instead. * Consoling him by telling him that his urges are natural opens up the option to ask him if he has made any new discoveries, which will yield a copy of "Programmer's Digest," "Fixin' Things" and a sensor module. Inventory Notes * His knowledge of the sonic emitter, the equipment discovered in his Higgs Village house, and his initial conversation with the Courier and the five monitors are all signs of Doctor 8's specialization in sound technology. * Apart from the usual items the think tank scientists carry, he also carries a skill magazine. ** This is ironic seeing the skill magazine he carries is Meeting People, which increases your Speech skill, but 8 can't speak properly. * He can be hacked through a dialogue option (requiring 75 science) to gain some energy weapon ammunition and bad Karma. ** If the Courier decides not to, 8 will express his gratitude by awarding several items and good Karma is earned. * The friendship part of Mobius' speech probably refers to 8 for many reasons: First he has a Meeting People magazine, second Dala mentions that the Think Tank prefers 8 without the capacity to speak properly, third, he often differs with the opinions of his partners. * His name may also reference a possible obsessive-compulsory focus on octaves - the interval between one musical pitch and another with half or double it's frequency. In his home (#108 in Higgs Village), there are groups of eight coffee cups, eight clocks, eight picture frames, eight plates, etc. - and outside the house, there are two flower boxes, each with two rows of eight flowers in them. * His voice module wasn't actually damaged - it was reprogrammed. This can be discovered by talking to him after getting the sonic emitter upgrade. * In some instances, he may emulate the sounds of an eagle, a chimpanzee, and a faint speech of a person during his interactions. * It is likely 8 has a Mentats addiction, like Mobius. While probably not as severe as their arch-nemesis, Dr. 0 references this early on,Doctor 0's dialogue: "*8, have you been in the Mentats again? If we slow down our auro-processo-receptors to understand this excretion, we'll all be rendered ignorant!*" and a few Mentats are found in 8's house within Higgs Village. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Doctor 8 appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. Behind the scenes His name is a reference to infinity, as the number 8 is an infinite loop, and the symbol for infinity (∞) resembles a sideways "8". This is featured in a conversation with Doctor Mobius. Gallery 8Human.png|8 before becoming a think tank.Chris Avellone on Twitter References Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:Think Tank characters Category:Big MT characters de:8 pl:Doktor 8 ru:Доктор 8 uk:Доктор 8